1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable terminal device such as a portable phone, in particular, to a portable terminal device including a function of a videophone.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, portable phones having a function of videophone are widely used. A technology regarding the portable phone having such a function of videophone is described in a related art (JP-A-2006-67436).
According to the related art, a communication terminal device that is capable of communicating between speakers while protecting privacy of the speakers when speaking over the videophone is disclosed. According to the above communication terminal device, even when a call is supported by the videophone, when the communication terminal device is set to a “non-transmitting state”, a substitute image that is previously set is transmitted to the communication terminal device of the other speaker, instead of the image of the user at the time of speaking.